Never the Same Again
by Lancelot's Lady
Summary: ok im bad at summeries, but this is a arthurlancelot story that is a total of 4 parts. there is rape not to graphic, and basiclly adult situations. please be kind.
1. Default Chapter

Never the Same Again

Arthur and his knights were on their way back to the outpost that was their home in Britain. For months now Arthur and Lancelot were becoming more and more attracted to each other, but both thought the attraction was one sided therefore neither said anything.

On their journey they were attacked by the Britains during the fight Arthur lost sight of Lancelot even though he was worried he knew Lance was out there amongst the other fighters. However when the battle ended there was no trace of him anywhere all they found were his swords.

They all knew Lancelot was never without his swords they searched the bodies none of them thankfully belonged to their friend. Lancelot had been taken captive and he had been injured, his right leg was broken.

Arthur and the others searched but still could find no sign of their friend Bors headed over to the trees to relieve himself that was when he saw torn pieces of Lancelot's clothing.

Millions of thoughts kept running through Arthur's head when they first found Lancelot gone. 'Was he hurt somewhere? Was he dead?' when Bors said that he found some of Lancelot's clothing Arthur was both relieved and worried at the same time the knights mounted up and rode looking for any more clues of their friend.

Even though he didn't want to they were forced to stop when night fell. At the Britains camp Lancelot had been bound and gagged his leg at an odd angle. He was dosing when it happened, he was grabbed by a few of the Britains and pushed to the ground he tried to fight but he was in no condition to do so.

Lancelot was flipped onto his stomach after he was fondled and his pants torn off. Despite the gag his scream could be heard for a few miles as he felt the cock enter him forcefully, there had been no preparation what so ever. Lancelot felt the blood as his thighs were covered with it.

Normally he wouldn't do this but Lancelot was begging as best as he could for this to stop. His thoughts were about Arthur, about how he wouldn't likely see him again. He wished he had told him he loved him. Those were Lancelot's last thoughts before he passed out.

As soon as the sun began to creep into the sky Arthur and the knights mounted and rode. It would be two more days before they would find the remains of the Britains camp. As well as a lot of blood in on particular area. Following the tracks as best they could that evening they found the new camp and it was then they heard Lancelot yell out in pain.

The knights were barely able to hold Arthur back. "They are hurting him we have to help him" Arthur yelled at them.

"Arthur we know you want to help him we all do, but you can't just charge in there. All that will happen is they will kill him" Gawain said looking Arthur in the eyes. Arthur nodded and the others released him.

They formed a plan the knights would create a distraction and Arthur would grab Lancelot then they would ride as quickly as they could. When Arthur found Lancelot he felt his heart break into tiny pieces. There was blood on his thighs, his was leg broken, his face was bruised , his lip was split, and there were several deep gashes on his torso.

"Lance" Arthur said quietly as he knelt next to his friend who he loved dearly.

"A…Arthur" Lancelot choked out.

"I'm here, I'm going to get you out of here just hold on a little longer"

"K…Knew you…" Lancelot began to cough up a little blood. "Would come" he finished then he began to lose consciousness.

"Don't you dare go to sleep on me, that's an order" Arthur said desperation in his voice.

"So…tired, Arthur…so tired" Lancelot said his eyelashes fluttering.

"No" Arthur said lightly slapping his cheeks to keep him awake, it worked quickly he wrapped Lancelot in his cloak and picked him up carefully, still even though he was careful Lancelot still let lose a pained moan.

Arthur hurried to where he was to meet the others when they saw Lancelot they couldn't believe their eyes. He was bleeding very badly. Tristan examined him as soon as it was safe.

When he was done we covered Lance with a cloak then pulled Arthur aside. "How is he?" Arthur said trying not to let his panic show.

"Not good Arthur, from what I could tell he has been taken brutally. Arthur there maybe internal damage and that is something that I cannot fix."

Arthur felt like he would collapse upon hearing the news. "Is there no hope for him"

"We can only make him comfortable and hope his body can fix itself"

"Make a litter we have to get him away from here" When they were ready Lancelot was placed on it and the began there long ride. Arthur rode next to Lancelot talking to him letting him know he was not alone.

Lancelot was in pain as he was loaded on the litter and as they rode. But through it all he heard Arthur's voice telling him that he had to live that he loved him more then life itself. It was Arthur's voice that kept him from fading away and giving into darkness.

Arthur pushed the horses as much as possible wanting to get Lancelot to real healers. One of the times they had to stop Tristan examined Lancelot, he was burning up and mumbleling incoherently.

Finally they arrived and the healers began to examine Lancelot. It was several hours before one of them came to speak with Arthur and the knights. They all looked at the healer with a variety of expressions mostly concern.

"How is he, will he live" Arthur found himself asking.

"He still burns, he has been torn badly. It is up to him now we have done all we can" The knights each went in the room to see Lancelot for themselves, Arthur was the last when the others had left he settled in a chair next to the bed and found himself holding one of Lancelot's hands with one hand and wiping his face with a cool cloth with the other.

"You must come back to me Lance, I cannot lose you" And it was with every whimper and moan that Lancelot released in the following hours he felt his hopes diminish. The knights forced Arthur to eat and rest saying that when Lancelot woke up if he found out that you haven't been taking care of yourself he would cuff you upside the head.

For days Lancelot burned with fever not growing any better. When dawn came several days after their return Arthur found his hand going to touch Lancelot's face it was cool to the touch, the fever had broken.

"Lancelot" Arthur said softly not daring to hope. Slowly the knights eyes opened falling upon Arthur.

"A…Ar…Arthur" Lancelot said weakly. Arthur shushed him and fetched him water and gave him a few sips before sitting back down.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" Lancelot tried to smirk but failed. Lancelot was talking with Galahad later that evening when he learned Arthur had not left his bedside unless he was forced to namely by Gawain and Tristan.

It was weeks before Lancelot was allowed to try and walk both because of his leg and the internal damage he had suffered. He managed a few steps before he had to rest. Through it all Arthur was there for him lending his strength to the fallen knight. One evening Lancelot was resting in bed and Arthur was there sitting next to it talking.

"Arthur" Lancelot said when he had stopped to take a sip of wine.

"Yes, Lance what is it?"

"Do you know what my last conscious thoughts were as I was raped" Arthur shook his head. "My last thoughts were of you Arthur, of realizing that I wouldn't probably see you again and that I never told you that I love you"

Arthur was silent for a long time so long that Lancelot was beginning to wish that he hadn't said anything. "Arthur say something please, anything"

"Oh Lance, I have loved you for so long now I never knew you felt the same all this time we could have been together if it weren't for our foolishness."

"Arthur" Lancelot whispered as Arthur leaned over and kissed him. Everything was fine for a few moments before Lancelot began to panic as memories assaulted him. He knew Arthur would never hurt him but still…

Arthur held him as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" Lancelot said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"No Lance, I am to blame. I should have waited, I should have been sensitive to the fact that you might not be able to stand my touch"

"I want your touch but my memories of what happened…"

"It is alright we will work through this together."

It would take many months before Lancelot was able to stand Arthur's touch but he was never really the same again. He became more reserved to everyone, and to a lesser extent Arthur. The internal damage never fully healed so when they would make love it was Lancelot who took Arthur. But through it all they stood together.


	2. Chapter two

Never the Same Again Part 2

"Oh Lance…harder" Arthur begged as Lancelot kept hitting his spot. Lancelot who was panting as well claimed Arthur's lips in a passionate kiss even as he increased the speed of his thrusts and stroked Arthur's erection. Both came shortly after that both panting their bodies covered in sweat.

"Love you" Lancelot said as he settled down next to Arthur resting his head on the others shoulder.

"I love you to my brave knight" Arthur replied running his fingers through Lancelot's hair. "It is hard to believe that it has been nearly 4 years since we admitted our love"

"Yes it is" Lancelot paused. "Arthur do you not wish to take me to claim me as I have claimed you"

Arthur was silent for a long moment. "There have been times that yes I would like to claim you but we both know that I cannot."

"But…"

"No Lance, I do not want to cause you any suffering and that is what would happen no matter how careful I would be I would still damage you and the healers said that it would possibly cause permanent damage"

"I see, goodnight Arthur" Lancelot said as he moved away from him and turned over onto his side so his back was facing Arthur.

"Lance…"

"I said goodnight"

Arthur sighed. "Goodnight, Lance" he said softly, not noticing the silent tears that fell down Lancelot's cheeks.

They were on what was to be their last assignment to complete their 15 years of service. Lancelot for the moment was not talking to Arthur who was hurt by the silent treatment. Lancelot knew he would forgive Arthur but not yet.

When they arrived back at their post with the Bishop the knights awaited their release papers. Lancelot had put off for the longest time deciding whither or not to go with Arthur to Rome he loved Arthur with all his heart but he didn't know if he could do it.

Finally Lancelot sought him out before they were to be given their release papers. "Arthur"

"So you finally decided to speak to me" Arthur said somewhat coldly.

"Arthur I'm sorry for the way I acted. You know I love you and there have been times, many actually where I have wanted to feel you deep inside me, making me yell out and scream your name as you bring me to completion. I know I will never know you in that way although I am thankful that because of what happened we are now together but I also curse what happened for taking away the one thing I have always wanted but now can never have"

"Lancelot, I'm sorry" Arthur said walking over and pulling Lancelot into his arms and kissed him. "Come it is time to gain our release from this place." Lancelot nodded and together they went to the meeting hall. As the Bishop spoke and said that he wanted to have a word with their commander in private, Arthur replied that there were no secrets amongst them Lancelot spoke. "Come let us leave Roman business to Romans" Giving Arthur a look then the knights left.

It was a little later that Arthur came to them and told them of on last assignment before they were to be given their papers. All of the knights protested but they would follow Arthur nonetheless.

Lancelot knew when he saw the way Arthur looked at the British girl they had found in a stone building on the Roman they had come afters land that he was beginning to lose Arthur. On their way back to their soon to be no longer home they lost Dagonet. The night Guinevere came to Arthur, Lancelot had not yet returned to their rooms. Yet Arthur did not seem to care as he took Guinevere.

In a desperate attempt to keep Arthur even as said person began to fall more and more in love with Guinevere, Lancelot sought out Merlin.

"Why have you come to me knight?" Merlin asked looking at the young man before him.

"I cannot believe I am about to say this but I need your help"

"You need my help? I find that hard to believe"

"I'm serious, for the last four years Arthur and I have been together but now I lose him to Guinevere. All I ask is to have Arthur once more."

"Why should I do this, knight?"

"Because I love him"

Merlin thought long and hard so the knight just wanted one last time with Arthur so be it. "I will do this knight but know there will be a price that you will have to pay. Do not ask what it is for I will not tell you, you shall find out soon enough" Lancelot nodded. "Go now, tonight go to Arthur and you shall have him once more" Then Merlin walked away.

That night Lancelot sought Arthur out and found him in his quarters alone. "Arthur" he called softly entering the room.

"What is it Lance?"

"Arthur, I have seen the way you look at Guinevere. I have accepted that though you may care about me you love her. All I ask is once last night with you just one then I shall never bother you again"

"Lancelot, I will always care for you that is true. We will share tonight for this could very well be our last night on this Earth" With that Arthur pulled Lancelot to him and kissed him passionately his tongue pushing against Lancelot's teeth. Lips parted and Arthur began to plunder the sweet mouth before him.

Both wanted to enjoy this last night they had. Arthur picked up and carried Lancelot to the bed and set him down gently and took his time removing their clothing as each piece of flesh was revealed Arthur placed gentle kisses on the knights body. By the time they were both naked Lancelot was pretty much nothing more then a quivering mess. Lancelot made slow sweet love to Arthur that night.

The day the Saxons arrived Lancelot and the others left leaving Arthur who would not be persuaded to leave. They had made it perhaps a couple of miles when the sound of the drums caused their horses to spook. After they were calmed the knights didn't even speak as they turned and rode to where Arthur was upon the hill.

Tristan lost his life and Lancelot nearly lost his as it was he was badly injured. When he recovered he disappeared into the night he never saw the wedding that he knew would take place. That was the price Lancelot had to pay he had to leave and would never see Arthur or this land again unless he was called for by Arthur himself.

Years passed and more then once Arthur wished to have Lancelot by his side but he knew not where the knight was. He had disappeared into the night the day before his wedding to Guinevere. Arthur was speaking to Merlin one day when he said. "I wish now like I have a million times before. I wish I had Lancelot at my side once more"

This was the first Merlin had ever heard Arthur speak the words. The spell he had cast to keep the knight away was now broken, he could now return.

"Why not send a message to him" Merlin asked.

"I would not know where to send it." Arthur replied.

"Then send one of the knights to where you think he might be"

"An excellent idea, Merlin thank you. Gawain, Galahad" Arthur called a few moments later they came in.

"I am going to write a letter and I want you both to go and try to find Lancelot he is probably somewhere in Sarmatia"

They nodded and when Arthur had written the letter and sealed it he handed it to Galahad. "I wish you both luck, when you find him tell him to come back" he had almost said home. They nodded and left after gathering what they would need they left.

It would take months alone to reach Sarmatia, and a few more to receive word of a great swordsman in a village 30 miles from where they were currently. They set out that day and camped out that night and the next before they reached the village they sought. After asking a few of the villagers they were directed to a somewhat large home at the edge of town.

Upon their arrival at the house they saw Lancelot older, still good looking teaching two young boys to fight. Well really he was calling out instructions. That was when he saw two people he never thought he would ever see again…Gawain and Galahad.

"You are a hard man to find" Gawain said as way of greeting.

"I made sure of that for a reason, now why are you two here"

"What is that all no how are you, how have you two been, forgive me for being a horses arse"

"How dare you insult him"

"Yeah"

"Drake, Perceval enough go inside"

"But…" the two boys said at the same time.

"No buts go inside"

"Fine Gawain, how have you two been. There has to be a good reason for you two to track me down"

"Oh there is I assure you, Arthur wants you to return"

"What?"

"You heard me Arthur told me that more then once he has wished you by his side, for council and other matters"

"And this comes from Arthur"

"Yes" Galahad said handing Lancelot the letter Arthur had written. Lancelot broke the seal and began to read.

_My dearest Lancelot,_

_I have missed you so much over the years I understand though why you left. But I ask you now to please return to me. I finally realized how much I love you, yes I care for Guinevere she is a good woman but it is you my brave knight that holds my heart. Please return with Gawain and Galahad I knew I could trust them with the task of finding you since I could not come myself. Please my brave knight return to me._

_Love always,_

_Arthur_

"Drake, Perceval pack your things we are leaving"

"They are coming with us?" Gawain asked.

"Of course they are Drake is my nephew and Perceval is my son."


	3. chapter three

Never the Same Again Part 3

"You have a son" Gawain said somewhat in shock.

"Yes I have a son you act like it's a bad thing"

"But I thought you loved Arthur, but then again I wasn't so sure  
when you left before the wedding"

"I have never stopped caring about Arthur, I couldn't stay there   
knowing that I would always be near him but no longer able to touch"

"So you returned here and found a woman"

"Something like that, it is a long story"

"Oh we have plenty of time"

"Fine I will tell you just let me get my things." With that Lancelot   
began to walk away and he was limping. Gawain and Galahad looked at each other concerned. What had happened to the knight?

A short time later Lancelot, his son and nephew mounted their horses   
their things in saddle bags. Then the five of them began their long  
ride back to Arthur. "So which will you tell us about first your leg  
or the young woman you were with." Gawain asked and Galahad just  
shook his head.

"One day I was returning home, I wanted to be there before  
nightfall. I was but a few miles away when there on the ground I  
found a young woman. She was hurt and unconscious when I went over to her. I wouldn't have felt right for leaving her there so I  
brought her home. As she recovered she told me that hers was one of  
the villages that had been burned recently. We began to talk and we  
soon discovered that we had a lot in common. I knew I would not be  
seeing Arthur again and she understood that although I loved her  
very much my heart would truly belong to him. We married in spring  
and were happy for a few years when she told me she carried my  
child. She never fully recovered from the birth and died a few  
months after our son was born. My sister died a few years ago and I  
took my nephew in. My leg that is another story for another time"

As they traveled Lancelot caught up on what had been happening since he had been gone and Gawain and Galahad got to know Lancelot's son and nephew.

Finally the day came when they arrived at Camelot. Word was sent to  
Arthur that Gawain and Galahad had return with Lancelot and two  
others. Arthur didn't quite catch that part as he found himself  
smiling his brave knight had returned at last.

Arthur was there in the courtyard with Bors. Arthur was barely able  
to restrain himself to wait as Lancelot dismounted. As soon as the  
knights feet touched the ground Arthur was there pulling him into  
his arms and kissing him passionately. After a moments hesitation  
Lancelot began to return the kiss.

"I have missed you so much my brave knight"

"Oh, Arthur" Lancelot said holding Arthur tightly. Then there was   
the clearing of three throats. "Hello Bors, Arthur there are two  
people I want you to meet." He motioned the two young men  
forward. "This is my nephew Drake and this, this is my son Perceval"  
"Your son"

"Yes, Arthur my son" When Arthur started to say something else  
Lancelot shushed him. "I will explain everything, let us go  
someplace private"

Arthur nodded then led Lancelot to his study it didn't escape him  
that Lancelot was limping. When they were both seated they were both silent for a long time. Then Lancelot told Arthur what he had told Gawain and Galahad. "You have to understand Arthur she and I were both lonely and we did love each other."

"I understand Lance, I truly do I may have Guinevere but she could  
never truly compare to you. Will you have me back despite the fool I  
have been"

Lancelot managed to stand and limped over to Arthur and pulled him  
out of his chair and kissed him with all the pent up emotions he had  
kept inside all the years he had been gone from Arthur's side. "That   
answer your question"

"Yes" Arthur said before he swept Lancelot into his arms and took a  
side passage to his room. Where they took their time getting  
reacquainted. As they laid in each others arms Arthur found himself  
asking about Lancelot's leg.

"A few years ago my village was attacked I lost my sister and I  
received this leg wound. I was feverish for days, well that's what  
they told me they feared that they would have to remove my leg. As  
it is I have this lovely limp."

Arthur was speechless. "I nearly lost you and I wouldn't have even  
known it"  
"It is in the past now, Arthur I am here with you again and I am not  
going anywhere"

For the first few months things were fine but that was when  
Guinevere began to act coldly to both Lancelot and Arthur. Merlin  
was not to happy to have the knight back either. He knew he had to  
get rid of the knight before he messed up his carefully laid plans.

Lancelot had been back a little over a year when he and Arthur had  
went out for a ride. They had been gone a few hours enjoying each  
others company when they were attacked. Even though he didn't  
realize it then the ones who attacked them were after Lancelot.

Even though Lancelot was a great fighter he was no longer able to  
move as quickly because of his leg. As he fought of one attacker he  
felt the blade of a sword plunge into his back a little below his  
heart.

Then just as quickly the attackers were gone and Arthur was at  
Lancelot's side. "Lance look at me, can you hear me"

"A…Arthur" Lancelot choked out. In his mind Arthur was plunged back nearly twenty years when he had found Lancelot after his rape.

"Lance stay with me, I don't want to lose you"

"A…Arthur…I have…to tell you…it was…it was…Merlin who prevented…me from…returning…I just…wanted…one last…night" Lancelot managed to gasp out. "I…don't think…he wanted…me to…come back"

"Lancelot stay with me with me" Arthur said desperation in his  
voice. "Don't leave me, not again"   
"Hold…me" Arthur held Lancelot tightly in his arms. "I…was never…really the same…was I"

"No you weren't but I still loved you"

"L…love you, Arthur"

"No, don't you dare say goodbye" Arthur yelled. "I refuse to lose  
you again after finding you after all this time" then Arthur began  
to pray, begging for Lancelot to be spared.

"Arthur…" Then Lancelot became limp in Arthur's arms.

"Lance no" Arthur cried.

Then a soft gentle voice was heard. "Brave king, he who holds his  
fallen knight weep not. For your knight shall be returned to you. But  
you will have to search for him"

"Who are you" Arthur asked.

"We are the guardians and protectors of knights and kings, past,  
present, and future" 

Arthur cried some more before he finally stood and took Lancelot's  
body back to the castle. Bors and the others were there when a  
sentry told them the king had returned with a rider less horse. In  
Arthur's arms they saw the lifeless body of Lancelot.

"Bring Merlin to me" Arthur said his voice full of anger. A short  
time later Merlin came out to the courtyard.

"Arthur what has happened" Merlin said concerned.  
"Do not play dumb with me Merlin, Lancelot told me everything give  
me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now. You have robbed  
one boy of his uncle, another of his father, and you have robbed me  
of the one I truly love"

"I have no excuse that would please you. Kill me if you think it will   
help"

"Leave this place Merlin and never return for if you do you will die"

"As you command" Merlin left never to be seen again. A great funeral was held for Lancelot. As Arthur was about to light the pyre he said softly. "I will find you again my brave knight and we shall be  
together once more" Then Arthur lit the pyre. He, Lancelot's son and  
nephew were the last to leave.

The End

Author note: please don't stone me I didn't want to kill Lancelot  
but I had to do it don't worry a sequel is in the works.


	4. Alternate Ending

Never the Same Again Part 3

"You have a son" Gawain said somewhat in shock.

"Yes I have a son you act like it's a bad thing"

"But I thought you loved Arthur, but then again I wasn't so sure when you left before the wedding"

"I have never stopped caring about Arthur, I couldn't stay there knowing that I would always be near him but no longer able to touch"

"So you returned here and found a woman"

"Something like that, it is a long story"

"Oh we have plenty of time"

"Fine I will tell you just let me get my things." With that Lancelot began to walk away and he was limping. Gawain and Galahad looked at each other concerned. What had happened to the knight?

A short time later Lancelot, his son and nephew mounted their horses their thing in saddle bags. Then the five of them began their long ride back to Arthur. "So which will you tell us about first your leg or the young woman you were with." Gawain asked and Galahad just shook his head.

"One day I was returning home, I wanted to be there before nightfall. I was but a few miles away when there on the ground I found a young woman. She was hurt and unconscious when I went over to her. I wouldn't have felt right for leaving her there so I brought her home. As she recovered she told me that hers was one of the villages that had been burned recently. We began to talk and we soon discovered that we had a lot in common. I knew I would not be seeing Arthur again and she understood that although I loved her very much my heart would truly belong to him. We married in spring and were happy for a few years when she told me she carried my child. She never fully recovered from the birth and died a few months after our son was born. My sister died a few years ago and I took my nephew in. My leg that is another story for another time"

As they traveled Lancelot caught up on what had been happening since he had been gone and Gawain and Galahad got to know Lancelot's son and nephew.

Finally the day came when they arrived at Camelot. Word was sent to Arthur that Gawain and Galahad had return with Lancelot and to others. Arthur didn't quite catch that part as he found himself smiling his brave knight had returned at last.

Arthur was there in the courtyard with Bors. Arthur was barely able to restrain himself to wait as Lancelot dismounted. As soon as the knights feet touched the ground Arthur was there pulling him into his arms and kissing him passionately. After a moments hesitation Lancelot began to return the kiss.

"I have missed you so much my brave knight"

"Oh, Arthur" Lancelot said holding Arthur tightly. Then there was the clearing of three throats. "Hello Bors, Arthur there are two people I want you to meet." He motioned the two young men forward. "This is my nephew Drake and this, this is my son Perceval"

"Your son?"

"Yes, Arthur my son" When Arthur started to say something else Lancelot shushed him. "I will explain everything, let us go someplace private"

Arthur nodded then led Lancelot to his study it didn't escape him that Lancelot was limping. When they were both seated they were both silent for a long time. Then Lancelot told Arthur what he had told Gawain and Galahad. "You have to understand Arthur she and were both lonely and we did love each other."

"I understand Lance, I truly do I may have Guinevere but she could never truly compare to you. Will you have me back despite the fool I have been"

Lancelot managed to stand and limped over to Arthur and pulled him out of his chair and kissed him with all the pent up emotions he had kept inside all the years he had been gone from Arthur's side. "That answer your question"

"Yes" Arthur said before he swept Lancelot into his arms and took a side passage to his room. Where they took their time getting reacquainted. As they laid in each others arms Arthur found himself asking about Lancelot's leg.

"A few years ago my village was attacked I lost my sister and I received this leg wound. I was feverish for days, well that's what they told me they feared that they would have to remove my leg. As it is I have this lovely limp."

Arthur was speechless. "I nearly lost you and I wouldn't have even known it"

"It is in the past now, Arthur I am here with you again and I am not going anywhere"

For the first few months things were fine but that was when Guinevere began to act coldly to both Lancelot and Arthur. Merlin was not to happy to have the knight back either. He knew he had to get rid of the knight before he messed up his carefully laid plans.

Lancelot had been back a little over a year when he and Arthur had went out for a ride. They had been gone a few hours enjoying each others company when they were attacked. Even though he didn't realize it then the ones who attacked them were after Lancelot.

Even though Lancelot was a great fighter he was no longer able to move as quickly because of his leg. As he fought of one attacker he felt the blade of a sword plunge into his back a little below his heart.

Then just as quickly the attackers were gone and Arthur was at Lancelot's side. "Lance look at me, can you hear me"

"A…Arthur" Lancelot choked out. In his mind Arthur was plunged back nearly twenty years when he had found Lancelot after his rape.

"Lance stay with me, I don't want to lose you"

"A…Arthur…I have…to tell you…it was…it was…Merlin who prevented…me from…returning…I just…wanted…one last…night" Lancelot managed to gasp out. "I…don't think…he wanted…me to…come back"

"Lancelot stay with me with me" Arthur said desperation in his voice. "Don't leave me, not again"

"Hold…me" Arthur held Lancelot tightly in his arms. "I…was never…really the same…was I"

"No you weren't but I still loved you"

"L…love you, Arthur"

"No, don't you dare say goodbye" Arthur yelled. "I refuse to lose you again after finding you after all this time" then Arthur began to pray, begging for Lancelot to be spared.

"Arthur…" Then Lancelot became limp in Arthur's arms.

"Lance no" Arthur cried.

Then a soft gentle voice was heard. "Brave king, he who holds his fallen knight weep not. For your knight shall be returned to you. We are not ready for him to join us."

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"We are the guardians and protectors of knights and kings, past, present, and future" Then Arthur heard a deep intake of air he turned his gaze to his brave knight as his eyes focused on Arthur.

"He will live, he is whole once more" then the voice was gone.

"Arthur, why am I on the ground? Have you finally decided to ravish me" Lancelot said with a smile.

"Lance"

"No Arthur I am whole once more the damage has been repaired. And I have been very patient so kindly remove your clothing or I shall do it for you"

Arthur found himself smiling. "Of course my brave knight, what shall we do about Merlin"

"Lets deicide that later right now you owe me a lot of make up sex" Lancelot said grinning as he pulled Arthur to him. It was true that he was never the same, but it didn't matter to Arthur, after all he had his brave knight with him now and forever.

The End


End file.
